


So your Soulmate's a Jerk|中文翻译

by balancathy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Based on a Tumblr Post, Chinese Translation|中文翻译, Episode: s01e10 Revenge of the Rogues, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, M/M, a surprising amount of sense from these two idiots, your soulmate leaves a mark when you touch
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 03:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balancathy/pseuds/balancathy
Summary: 这感觉就像是被某种酸溅射到了，有那么一会儿巴里觉得一切都很正常，然后下一秒钟他感觉自己全身都着了火。像是有人给他打了最大剂量的肾上腺素，令他突然觉得一切都如此明晰：从他肋骨上的疼痛到他眼前的整个办公室。他和斯纳特同时发出喘息声；他的手摸上自己依旧炙热的脸颊——他转过身，感觉就像是花了一辈子的时间，而斯纳特坐在地上瞪着他——他的整只手都显露出一种几乎深到发黑的红色。一个有许多分叉的图形。巴里大脑中残存的理智告诉他，莱纳德的灵魂印记像是闪电。





	So your Soulmate's a Jerk|中文翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Dancing_Walrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dancing_Walrus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [So your Soulmate's a Jerk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976493) by [The_Dancing_Walrus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dancing_Walrus/pseuds/The_Dancing_Walrus). 



> 感谢原作太太给我这个机会翻译！感谢好基友@汐蔷 帮忙检查了语句通顺程度。  
> 依旧是个很糟糕的翻译，但我真是太喜欢这篇文中巴里和莱的内心戏描写了。  
> 喜欢的话请顺藤摸瓜去原作太太那里点个kudo吧！

 

那么多年来，巴里常想象自己被标记的那一天，想象初次接触、初次交融，然后他的皮肤上会出现一个深色的、有着某种形状的印记。

他第一次握住艾瑞斯的手时，什么都没发生；而他已经爱了她那么久，以至于他不认为自己还会爱上别人了。但是他还是喜欢那种 **想法** ：一种更深刻的私人联系，一种任何人任何事都无法破坏的联结。他喜欢那种能够去感受他所爱之人正在感受的一切的想法。他喜欢那种，能够把所爱之人的一部分随身携带的感觉。

显然，科学已经证明：这个世界上只有一个特定的人会是你的灵魂伴侣。只有那么特定的一个人可能带有你未曾建立的联结，但是——

你的联结就是你的体现。

巴里一直想象他的联结建立会很浪漫。

然而——

 

*

 

迪亚茨和霍洛威正领着莱纳德·斯纳特前行，他们经过乔，朝着楼下的临时监狱走去。迪亚茨用力推了一把斯纳特，然后斯纳特摔倒了——

很多人都有可能伸手去拉摔倒的人，但戴着手铐的人通常会掰断他们的手腕。斯纳特以前被逮捕过，他再清楚这一切不过了，所以他只是举起了自己的双手。

然后他撞向巴里并击向巴里的脸颊——

这感觉就像是被某种酸溅射到了，有那么一会儿巴里觉得一切都很正常，然后下一秒钟他感觉自己全身都着了火。像是有人给他打了最大剂量的肾上腺素，令他突然觉得一切都如此明晰：从他肋骨上的疼痛到他眼前的整个办公室。他和斯纳特同时发出喘息声；他的手摸上自己依旧炙热的脸颊——

他很清楚这是什么，这是初次交融，但 **见鬼** 的这不可能——

他转过身，感觉就像是花了一辈子的时间，而斯纳特坐在地上瞪着他，眼睛睁大，脸上全然是他从没有过的震惊——

他的整只手都显露出一种几乎深到发黑的红色。这些红色呈现出细长的、带分叉的线条状，而现在它们正在从巴里触碰到他的位置上蔓延开来。

一个有许多分叉的图形。巴里大脑中残存的理智告诉他，莱纳德的灵魂印记像是闪电。

当他意识到这一点时—— **天哪他被标记了** ——他想起来他们现在究竟 **在哪里** 。他能听到身后的窃窃私语。迪亚茨和霍洛威本想朝前扑去、拖回斯纳特，但这会儿，他们都在巴里身边呆住了。乔在巴里的左侧凝固着，而埃迪看上去以为自己产生了幻觉。至于——

斯纳特瞪着巴里，仿佛在质疑巴里是不是真的存在。他大概是—— **天哪那是什么感觉** ？那感觉让他喉咙发紧、想要握紧拳头，并且快要落荒而逃。同时，他还感觉自己的肩膀和他的膝盖很疼，那是他之前被那些枪造成的冷气和火焰击中然后摔倒在地的位置——

在他们后面的某处，巴里可以听到罗伊在咆哮。人们在这边聚拢成一个圈子，而巴里可以从眼角看到乔紧张地来回看。他看向巴里，又看向——

斯纳特的脸色看起来终于恢复到了他惯常那个冷静的样子。“你叫什么名字？”

为什么他的声音能那么镇定？巴里有些慌张地后退一步，而乔立刻伸出手安抚他的肩膀。

“孩子，你没必要回答他。”乔轻声对他保证，他已经冷静下来了。

这 **简直** 糟透了。巴里不确定这是否是初次交融所导致的，但此时此刻，他觉得专注于斯纳特的感受比搞清楚自己那一团乱麻的情绪要简单多了。

斯纳特很专注。所有旁观者都能看到他直直盯着巴里，完全不肯挪开眼睛的样子。但他们没法感受到斯纳特正双肩紧绷、心口发虚，甚至还有种快要吐了的恶心感。

见鬼的，斯纳特……斯纳特 **害怕** 了。

“拜托，小子。”斯纳特拖长了腔调，他的语调听起来 **居然** 还很慵懒，“你至少可以告诉我这个吧。”

而这显然是他能抓住的最后一根稻草，因为乔上前一步，站在了斯纳特和巴里中间。

“他 **什么见鬼的事** 都不 **欠** 你，斯纳特！”乔厉声说着，像是一面盾牌一样站在巴里的前面。

“我可不这么认为。”斯纳特回答。他听起来镇定自若，也只有巴里能在内心 **感受** 到他对乔有多恼火。

但不管斯纳特有多混蛋，巴里都不觉得让他一无所知地被送进铁山监狱是件公平的事儿。

“没事的，乔。”巴里说着，尝试着暂时把别人都赶出自己的脑海，如果他能在这事儿发展成这样之前就阻止它——

天哪他要怎么把这事儿告诉艾瑞斯？还有 **凯特琳** ，斯纳特 **绑架** 了她，关了她快一天。斯纳特不久前甚至尝试过 **杀** 了巴里。

只是……那不是他，那是“闪电侠”，而 **天** 知道他要怎么藏住自己的身份——

对斯纳特。

他一点儿都不想去思考这些问题。

乔转过身看向巴里，眼神里透露出某种“你疯了吗”的信息，不过说真的，巴里能说什么呢？

他往前走了一步，看向斯纳特的眼睛。

“巴里·艾伦。”

斯纳特胸口那种紧绷感消失了。巴里觉得这很怪，毕竟这并不是他本人的感受——

霍洛威清了清嗓子，巴里几乎要跳起来。

“你介意我们把他送去牢房里吗，艾伦？”霍洛威咕哝着。

“我—— **什么** ？”

“联结权利，小鬼。”斯纳特解释说而 **天哪** ，巴里完全没想过这个。

你不能分开那些刚刚、那些才——

见鬼。为什么这会儿连 **思考** 都这么困难？这就是个流程，你得同意被分开——当这联结还在逐渐建立的时候。有那些同意表格。如果这灵魂伴侣不同意，那他会被一起送进牢房——

上帝啊，为什么这事儿得发生在 **这里** ？

他低头看向还坐在地上的斯纳特，斯纳特依旧注视着巴里。

“你得做出决定。”斯纳特说。

巴里咽了口口水，然后点点头。他应该直视霍洛威但他做不到。

“我……嗯，”他最后开口，“可以。你可以——你可以带走他。”

他后退让开路，看着迪亚茨和霍洛威拽着斯纳特站起来。人群分开一些以便于他们通过。而斯纳特……毫无反抗？就好像他已经猜到结果，而巴里完全不知道该对这感受作何反应。

他终于遇见了自己的 **灵魂伴侣** ，而在五分钟都不到的时间后，他们又分开了。

“很高兴见到你，巴里。”斯纳特突然回头说，然后——

他离开了。

斯纳特离开了。巴里一个人站在那儿，所有人都盯着他。巴里被 **标记** 了，但他甚至都不知道那印记长什么样。他还有那么多表格得填。他还得告诉艾瑞斯这件事儿，可是现在他的身体还因为之前的战斗 **疼得要命** ——说真的，为什么这 **非得是莱纳德该死的斯纳特** ？

乔在他身边；一只手放在他的肩膀上，引导着他到椅子边。

巴里坐下，心里沉甸甸的。

他一辈子都没有像现在这么想要逃走。他低下头，发现自己的手在抖；他的右手几乎已经开始震动了。他成功地做了几个深呼吸，把抖动的速度慢慢降到正常人的水准。

“嘿，巴仔。”乔柔声说，蹲在他面前保持和他相同的高度，“一切都会没事的。”

“天啊，乔，我要怎么告诉艾瑞斯？”

乔抓住他的手轻柔地握了一下：“如果你希望……我可以去说。”

“我——好吧那听起来还不错……我就是——”他说不出话来，用手抓着头发，“为什么会是 **斯纳特** 呢？”

“我也不知道，巴仔。”乔开口，他看起来还想说什么，但是猛然停下看向边上。

“埃迪。”乔的声音有点尖锐。他勉强对埃迪点了点头。

“马上去。”埃迪回答，而巴里终于抬起头——

西斯科站在那里。显然，他是来取回那些枪的。

埃迪从旁边的桌上抱起证物箱，朝着西斯科的方向跑去。巴里把脸埋进手掌心，呻吟了一声。

“一切都 **会** 变好的。”乔小声却坚决地说。

“他 **杀** 过人，而他这会儿——”巴里哽了一下，没说完这句话。

斯纳特大概不希望有哪个警察知道他现在焦虑而恐惧。天哪，他难道是在 **保护** 斯纳特吗？或者他只是考虑周全，没有告诉别人他——他灵魂伴侣的情绪状况？

“他这会儿怎么了，巴仔？”

“就是……他这会儿状态不太好。”

他抬头，正好能看到乔关心的表情。

“我……这印记看起来像什么？”

“铁丝网。”

不知道为什么这话让巴里笑出声来。天哪他听起来都有点歇斯底里了。

队长室的门“砰”得一声打开了，辛格看起来 **气坏了** 。

“你们难道都很闲吗？”

整个房间立刻安静下来。巴里甚至都没意识到他周围有多少人在小声议论——

“艾伦！”辛格厉声说，“我们得谈谈。”

他机械地站起来。他穿过房间时感觉眼前一切都慢了下来，像是在缓缓挪动。他成功地做到抬着头、并以正常的速度行走。辛格关上了他背后的门。

“坐。”

巴里坐下。辛格走到桌子的对面，叹着气也坐下来。他的表情比巴里寻常能看到的要温和很多。显然，这不仅仅蕴藏着同情，所以巴里把注意力投向桌子，然后又看向辛格的手，最后看向他食指上那个小小的环形印记。

“这个案子你找到了多少证据？”

“我想有不少吧。”巴里耸了耸肩，“车库、他们偷画时的空气温度、斯诺医生的车——”

他的声音慢慢低下去，终于意识到这对话的走向。

“这是不是——这会影响到判决吗？他不会——”

“不，他不会脱罪的。”辛格用一种比平常更温和的语气说，“一整房间的目击者都能作证你在办这个案子的时候还没联结呢。你有把证据都整理出来吗？”

“没有。”巴里咕哝着，依旧没法直视辛格的眼睛。

“那有做好标记吗？”

“是的。”

“行。”辛格又叹了口气，“我等下会让人把它们拿走，把这案子交给基姆。你不用继续参与这个案子了。”

他甚至都没想过这些事情。他以后都没机会再参与斯纳特的任何案子了，而这听起来几乎是个解脱。斯纳特会进监狱而……这就和巴里无关了。即使他之后越狱了他也……不会那么渴望去袭击闪电侠——

“我想你该请个假好好休息下。”辛格对他说。

“好的，队长。”巴里小声说。

“我把他转移去铁山监狱的时间推迟了24个小时。如果你有需要，你随时都可以去看他。”

“我不太确定我会，”巴里说，“我是说，会想去看他。”

辛格点了点头。他低头看向自己的手，自己的印记。

“这些事情一开始是很容易让人感到困扰。”辛格主动提起这个，而巴里只能默默点头。

“有人可以来警局接你吗？”

“我想乔打电话给艾瑞斯了。”

“好的。谢谢，艾伦。”辛格站起身来。而巴里低头看了会儿自己的手，然后终于鼓起勇气开口。

“卡达克钻石的案子，我——当我们在看嫌疑人的犯罪记录时，我记得乔、乔说——”巴里深吸一口气，他甚至不确定自己是否真的想知道这事儿。

“他说了什么，艾伦？”

“他说……斯纳特被虐待过。”

辛格往回走了几步，靠在桌子上面向墙壁。

“你有参与过那一类的案子吗，艾伦？”辛格终于开口询问。

“呃，我想有那么一些？”

辛格点点头。

“斯纳特案并不出奇，就像是其他的案子一样。”辛格停顿了一下，低头看着地板，“老斯纳特一旦喝醉就会殴打他的妻子和儿女。有关于吵闹声的抱怨，学校和医院也有些相关的讯息。他的妻子离开了，孩子们惹了麻烦，但是没人愿意指证，最后也没有立案。”

“所以……没有人做些什么？”巴里安静地问。

他觉得恶心。

“我们无能为力，巴里。”辛格回答。

他就不该询问。他不需要在自己所知道的信息里再添上什么。不需要想象他也能知道，斯纳特会在那些偶尔会出现在他的证物堆中的充满伤害和鲜血的照片里，附带一些不那么正常的X光片和“他们只是 **羞涩而安静** 的小孩”的陈述。

他不需要更深刻地斯纳特真正经历过的苦难了。

“你还有什么想知道的吗，艾伦？”

“我——没有了。谢谢，队长。”

 

*

莱低头看着自己手上的印记，翻来覆去地比对他手掌上的线条。这不是最适合分散注意力的方式，但他不太想去感受……这联结对面传递来的恐慌。那孩子就像是喝了一品脱的浓咖啡或者类似的东西，感觉很不舒服。他的肋骨到臀部都好像被烧伤了，这让莱觉得那孩子受伤了或者经受了什么事情，并且——

牢房的门打开了，一群警察以及米克·罗伊站在门口。他们把他猛地推进来，然后关上了门。

“你他妈的遇到了啥？”

莱举起手，给米克看他的印记。米克的眉毛扬了起来。

“ **真棒** 。”

米克用一种赞赏的语调说着。这让莱感觉有些不太舒服。

他跳到莱边上的床铺上，露出个笑容：“他看起来咋样？”

“一个条子。”

米克大笑，用力拍着莱的肩膀。而在别处，巴里·艾伦觉得他大概要吐了。

“跟我说说他呗。”

“没什么好说的。”他的灵魂伴侣是个更希望 **莱** 被丢在牢房里、离他越远越好的警察。

米克嘟哝了一声，靠近了看向那个印记。

为什么这东西得出现在他的手上？他 **喜欢** 自己的手。结果他现在得花剩余一辈子的时间看着这印记想着 **巴里·艾伦** 了。

“看上去像是烧着了。”米克观察着。

“ **多谢啊** 。”

“不用谢。”

莱叹气。米克保持了可贵的17秒钟沉默，然后——

“所以，”他又开口，“他看起来咋样啊？”

“不想说这个。”

米克耸了耸肩。莱继续盯着他的印记。他发誓那孩子十分钟之前还半边身子疼着——

“那么作为替代，我们可以聊聊你到底搞得多糟。”米克建议，“听从你的计划，我们都丢了枪，然后我们彻底输——”

“他叫巴里·艾伦。二十多岁，白人，棕色头发，带点绿色的眼睛。大概1.9米，170磅左右。他的某个同事推了我一把，结果现在他的右脸上有了个深棕色的印记，从颧骨蔓延到脖子——”

“那印记长什么样？”

莱做了个鬼脸：“冰霜。”

至少米克觉得这很好玩。

“一个该死的 **条子** ，也只有你了。”

“是啊。”莱冷漠而平板地说，“真讽刺。”

“他要来看你吗？”

“可能性不大。”

米克皱起眉，像是他才意识到这一点一样。莱叹气。

“他很恐慌，很沮丧。我觉得他大概很快就要吐了。”

“所以你给了他个惯例性的第一印象啊？”

“滚吧你。”

 

-

 

这印记不像他想象中的那么糟糕。巴里有躲进厕所查看它，并尽可能在那儿待了很长时间以避开……唔，基本是所有人。他这会儿真的不太想应对那些注视和低语——

不过……这印记没有 **那么** 糟糕。它大概是他手掌那么大，深色，差不多出现在了最糟的位置。不过它其实不太像是铁丝网；线条太直了，又带着棱角。它更像是某种冰晶。

艾瑞斯到了之后，埃迪把他拽出去，然后事情总算好了那么点。

只是看到艾瑞斯，看到她的笑容，巴里就感觉好多了。这感受不带半点虚假。之前几天的那些尴尬气氛好像全部消失了——

艾瑞斯微笑着，把手臂患在他的脖子上，说着正常情况下人们 **会** 说的祝贺的话。这比巴里想象中的要更有帮助些。

离开警局也一样。他都没意识到警局也对他产生了些影响。

“所以，那 **感觉** 怎么样？”艾瑞斯愉快地询问着，巴里畏缩了一下。

“大概是……很糟糕吧？”他耸耸肩，低头注视着道路，“我猜闪电侠反击的时候用力过猛了，所以他那时候会站不稳。而且这发生在 **所有人** 面前，我是说我们周围真的有一整圈子的人在看着。我甚至这会儿都觉得它还没结束？我是说它真的——”

巴里放弃了解释，用手指指着自己脸上那个玩意儿。艾瑞斯带着点同情地微笑起来，把手搭在他肩膀上。

“你知道你需要什么吗？”

“我需要什么？”

“遮瑕。我们可以去看看他们有没有卖哪种专供‘我的灵魂伴侣是个混蛋’的。”

他笑起来。“他们不会真的——不，说真的这不重要！这真的不重要！”

“你上次化妆是什么时候，小巴？”艾瑞斯取笑他。

“这 **真的** 不需要——”

“看来这回轮到我来教你些东西了，巴里·艾伦。”

 

*

艾瑞斯带他走到了药店里他从没去的那个区域。他们停在一列大概有五亿多种不同肤色遮瑕膏的走道里。

巴里任由艾瑞斯抓着他的手往他手背上涂抹东西。

“唔，你觉得怎么样？”

“他们看起来一个样。”

艾瑞斯拍了他一下：“他们才 **不** 。”

这感觉他们好像花了很久的时间，看遍了店里所有的遮瑕物品。然后艾瑞斯终于选定了三种——

巴里打算在自己的印记上试试它们，然后又被艾瑞斯拍了一下。

“但如果我都不在印记上试试，我怎么知道它有用呢？”

“巴里，这是试用品。相信我，你绝对不会想直接把它抹在脸上的。”

安全考虑，他最后只好把三种遮瑕都买了回去。

离开药店时，艾瑞斯牵住了他的手，她笑得真诚又灿烂。他感觉……轻松了些。

“那么，和我聊聊你的灵魂伴侣吧。”

 

*

“如果他不打算下来看你，你要怎么办？”米克显然没打算放下这事儿，他问道。

“什么都不做。”

米克哼了一声：“你知道他的名字了。他在这儿工作。等我们出去之后应该就能查到他的电话号码和他的地址——”

“ **米克** 。”

“丽萨应该能抓住他，不造成任何伤害那种。”热浪沉思，“我们先得查查他，看他平常都去哪家酒吧——”

“ **米克——** ”

“我有辆能用的货车，我还知道码头边上有个地方——”

“停止你所谓的帮助。”

这居然真的让他安静了一会儿。莱终于能做个深呼吸，冷静下来。而在之前的几小时内那孩子也做了一样的事情，这让莱轻松了些。那孩子的身侧已经一点都不疼了，事实上莱这会儿都觉得他大概没受过伤。

莱皱起眉。巴里是不是用了什么麻醉？这孩子现在一点都不难受了。莱甚至怀疑他是不是能说——

“等这事儿传出去了，你打算怎么办？”米克问。

虽然莱一点都不愿意想象巴里可能嗑嗨了的样子，但他更加不愿意想象铁山监狱。

丽萨足够聪明，当她发现转移没发生，她会知道有什么事儿发生了。她能用他们的设备确定新的转移时间，然后带他们越狱。但是这事儿依旧会传开，寒冷队长和一个该死的条子联结了，这绝对给了整座城市一个对他开枪的理由。甚至如果他没能提前逃脱，而是到达了铁山监狱——

他都撑不过一周时间。

“你还没计划好。”米克说。

“我不介意接受建议。”莱说，而米克耸耸肩。

“告诉他们你是往闪电侠的脸上狠揍了一拳。”

莱发出一声短促的笑声。这大概是最愚蠢的——

哦 **该死的不** ——

巴里的身体一点都不疼了。莱也感觉不到联结里有传来眩晕或者恶心的感觉，所以这和酒精毒品都没关系。烧伤一般没那么快愈合——

但是如果是闪电侠被击中——普通人早就被烤熟了或者冻死了——而他一秒钟不到就能站起来。闪电侠能轻松摆脱这些灼烧和冻伤——

该死的这太可笑了，只是——

只是莱清楚的记得巴里受伤的位置，那和他们击中闪电侠的位置完全一致。

“该死。”莱咕哝着。

“怎么了？”米克询问，而当莱没有回答时他皱起了眉，“斯纳特？”

“我想我真的这么做了。”

 

*

他们找到的那家酒吧空荡荡的，鉴于这是个普通的下午，这并不奇怪。在巴里试图点一杯橙汁的时候，艾瑞斯取笑他甚至不好好庆祝，所以他最后换了点带酒精的东西。

他想要告诉她这影响已经消失了。但那就代表他得解释原因，而他这会儿真的没有精力同时对付这个以及斯纳特。所以他只是一口气喝完了他的啤酒，然后看着艾瑞斯睁大眼睛。

“有这么糟糕？”

“他——”巴里开口说着，又立刻停下来，“我是说——这一切都——”

他放弃了，呻吟了一声然后把脑袋撞在吧台上。艾瑞斯拍着他的肩膀。

“从联结里传来的 **所有东西** 都很糟糕。从我们碰到的时候开始就——就没停下过。”

艾瑞斯在他的肩膀上轻柔地按压着；巴里深吸一口气，继续说。

“他是个 **杀人犯** 。他上次在中城的时候把 **一列火车** 弄 **脱轨** 了。他 **绑架** 了凯特琳还把她和一个炸弹一起留在仓库里而我——”他叹了口气，“而我猜我是没法摆脱他了。”

当他抬起头时，艾瑞斯正小口喝着她的酒并皱着眉。巴里叹了口气。

“我知道，这话听起来太糟了。一般人不该这么想但是——艾瑞斯，他是个 **罪犯** 。”

“巴里，你对他了解多少？”她温和地问，“除开你从档案里读到的。”

他是个自命不凡的、傲慢的、哗众取宠的混蛋，他喜欢双关语喜欢得要命。

“大概没有多少。”巴里承认。

“而你们联结之后，你没和他交谈过，对吗？”

她的语气中不带什么评价的意味，但当她这么说的时候、而他也真正去想这件事的时候——

斯纳特预料到他得一个人去牢房，相信巴里会填那些表格并沉默地交给他。他感到恐惧，但他唯一询问的、唯一想要的，只是巴里的名字。

“没有，我没和他交谈。因为——”

她把手放在他的上方，对他微笑：“我知道的，小巴。”

他深深吸了一口气，然后迅速吐出来。在警局楼下的牢房里，斯纳特感到焦虑和紧张，他很失望，而且不是一般的沮丧。

“谢了，艾瑞斯。”他终于这么说，“为了……这一切。”

“这不算什么。”她回答，“但你知道你 **应该** 和他聊聊，对吗？”

“是，”巴里说，“我——好吧，你是对的。我想我得先再喝点更强烈的东西。”

他 **真得** 希望酒精还能对他起点作用。

 

*

他们使用了一个旧审讯室。这审讯室三年前就该翻新了，但它这会儿甚至还没能添上个能用的录音设备。

巴里用手指敲着桌子。他得克制住自己不用音速这么做。他简直难以置信：冷队不久之前才把 **凯特琳** 和一个炸弹绑在一起，而他现在真的要继续下去。

斯纳特显然也觉得不可置信。这更糟了。

能够察觉到别人的感受，这依旧是个奇怪的事儿，而更重要的是，这是 **斯纳特** ——

门被打开了，好吧，这事儿真的 **要** 发生了——

巴里控制住自己的手，他看着迪亚茨领着斯纳特坐下，把他的手铐在桌上然后——

他相信迪亚茨说了什么，而他回答了。因为下一刻屋内只剩下斯纳特和他两个人了。

有那么一会儿他们只是互相注视着。他不确定斯纳特的表情到底是什么意思，也不确定联结里传来的是什么感受，他只感受到了不安（不知道是谁的不安）、怀疑（这绝对是斯纳特的）还有某种几乎像是好奇的感受。

就好像他是个斯纳特想要解开的疑问。

“没想到你会来。”斯纳特终于开口。

“我差一点就没打算来。”巴里承认，而斯纳特点了点头——

他不知道自己该说什么。

“那么， **巴里** ，”斯纳特拖长声音，“我们的这场小对话有多私密？”

好吧，巴里就知道这是个糟糕的决定——

“你为什么想知道这个？”

“因为我只想和我的灵魂伴侣聊天，而不是和一整屋子的警察聊。”

而这……这理由听起来居然不难接受。

“我觉得，它……它足够私密。”

“你觉得？”

巴里叹气：“隔壁没有人，录音设备坏了。应该有人在看监控摄像但是——”

他的声音渐渐放轻，而斯纳特对他皱着眉。巴里真想知道斯纳特从联结里感受到了什么。

片刻之后，斯纳特点点头，显然满意了。

“红闪，我们得迅速搞定这些。”

“我—— **什么** ？”巴里结结巴巴地问。斯纳特刚刚是不是——他怎么可能——

“省掉那些废话吧。”斯纳特命令道。他的声音突然变得冷静而有力，“你是闪电侠。”

噢天哪 **噢天哪噢天哪噢天哪** ——

手铐撞到桌子上而斯纳特——斯纳特在向他伸出手，而他胸口的那种感觉，那是关心。天哪这超 **诡异** 。

巴里深刻了一口气，而斯纳特尴尬地把手收回去。

“我没打算伤害你，小鬼。”斯纳特轻声对他说，“那只会适得其反。”

他转动手腕展示了自己的印记，并假笑起来。巴里又深吸一口气。他真的不太想去看斯纳特的印记，但是他很难控制住自己。也许他应该对斯纳特从联结里获取了什么、他怎么知道这一切的感到担心，但是——

“你想要什么，斯纳特？”

“莱。”斯纳特纠正他，巴里有些不明所以。

“什么？”

“你是我的灵魂伴侣，”斯纳特说，“我觉得你应该叫我，莱。”

“好吧， **莱** 。”巴里咬着牙，“你想要什么？钱？我 **绝不会** 帮你越狱，也 **绝不会** 帮你偷窃——”

“你觉得我在勒索你？”

“你没有吗？”

他常常能接收到这种怒视，但他以前可没法真正感受到对方的怒火。

“不是。”斯纳特，莱，（见鬼这真是一团糟），平板地说。

他是在撒谎吗？巴里不确定他能否辨认。撒谎是什么感觉？不过勒索一般代表着提出要求，而斯纳特并没有——

“你不相信我。”

巴里叹气，克制不住地用手抓着头发。

“你试图谋杀我，为此你绑架了我最好的朋友之一。顺带一提，她 **叫** 凯特琳而她现在很好——”

“我没有——”

“你没做 **什么** ？”巴里质问，天哪这真的糟透了，“你没有真的杀死凯特琳？或者杀死我？还是你打算说，因为你不 **知道** 我是你的灵魂伴侣，所以 **这一切** 就没什么问题了？”

天啊这真是个灾难，也许他就不该来。斯纳特知道了他的身份，他在冷队面前都没能瞒住一天，而 **见鬼的** 这绝对是个问题。

斯纳特什么都没说。巴里做了几个深呼吸，虽然它们根本就毫无帮助——

他能感受到斯纳特喉咙里那点苦涩的意味，这真是让人心烦意乱。

“听着，红闪。”斯纳特终于这么说。“我们这会儿没多少时间。你是想把它们都用在朝我大喊大叫上，还是你打算试着找出我们能这么相处下去的方式？”

他能感觉到斯纳特这会儿咬紧了牙关，他们都有些愤怒了。巴里紧紧抓着椅子的扶手，用力到几乎疼痛。斯纳特 **伤害了凯特琳** ，他还伤害了其他许多人而——

而他这会儿说的没错。

巴里尝试咽下喉咙里的梗滞感。他对上了斯纳特冷静的目光。

“我猜就算我提出请求，你也不会停止犯案？”

斯纳特露出的笑容让巴里觉得充满了嘲讽意味，但他这会儿是真的觉得巴里说的好笑。

“难道你会放弃自己的警徽吗？”

巴里摇摇头。斯纳特在手铐允许的范围内耸了耸肩。

“至少还值得一试。”

“天哪这真是太糟糕了。”巴里咕哝着。

“同意。”

斯纳特的反应是迅速且真心实意的，这几乎让巴里笑出声。

“你会希望我停止杀人”斯纳特在片刻之后继续，“尽量减少伤害和附带损伤——”

“我希望你停止一切犯罪行为。”巴里打断他。

“别得寸进尺，小鬼。”

好吧，妥协，他们现在是在做这个。巴里叹气。

“你……不能再次威胁我的朋友和家人？”他试探着问，他觉得自己不该这么问，但斯纳特，莱，点了点头、

“你也不能对我这么做。”

巴里不确定这是个疑问句还是个命令句，但他还是说了好。

这部分很轻松，之后的——只是试想斯纳特会想要的东西就让巴里的大脑停滞了一会儿。

“我不会为你偷东西。”巴里重复了这一句。

“没让你这么做。”莱回应。

“我也不会帮你越狱。”巴里坚持道。

莱没有回答。巴里能察觉到联结里传来的某种感受，他不确信——

“我 **不会** ——”

“不需要你这么做。”莱说。不管那种感受是什么，它已经变成了某种焦虑、紧张——

“你已经有了越狱计划。”巴里猜测。

莱甚至懒得否认。

“红闪，在你做出什么傻事儿之前，比如告诉你的 **同事** ，你可以想象如果我最后真的到了铁山监狱会导致什么后果。”

他身体前倾，紧紧盯住巴里的眼睛而巴里试图扭头不去看他，但从联结里他能感受到斯纳特那种深刻的、发自内心的恐惧，他冷静的、充满掌控里的语调牢牢定住了巴里。

“我刚被一个 **男性的条子** 给标记了。我的转移被推迟了，这意味着狱警知道这事儿，而这会儿整个监狱都该知道了。你知道这对一个充满了全州最危险的罪犯以及高达12%的性虐待数据的地方意味着什么吗？这意味着他们有办法把所有的不满都发泄在那个警察身上。”

斯纳特顿住了，而巴里真不想知道莱试图暗示他的是什么。他已经能看到这对话的走向了，但他不愿意——他不想要导致这——这不——

“而如果你觉得我能照顾好自己，那我真是 **受宠若惊** 了，小鬼。但在多对一的情况下，不管你有多壮实多棘手都没用——”

“有那种保护性监禁——”巴里小声说着，但他知道那不是个好主意。斯纳特也知道。

“你打算让我长年累月地被关在一个比这还小的盒子里？我宁可被揍。”

巴里又开始觉得恶心了。上帝啊这感觉完全不对。斯纳特做了这么多事，他 **该** 进监狱，他应受那些惩罚，但绝不是这样的。站在一边不插手别人的越狱算作帮凶吗？如果那样做了，他要怎么对凯特琳道歉——

“你不相信我。”斯纳特说，语气单调冷漠，其中的那种毫无反抗简直像是——

像是斯纳特预期到巴里打算……任由他受难，并对此感觉良好。见鬼。

“不！”巴里否定，“我——我相信你。铁山监狱……听着，我爸爸就在那里，所以我知道那儿很糟糕而我不希望——我不希望你遭受那些。我不希望 **任何人** 遭受那些。”

联结里又传来那种专注感。巴里在斯纳特的注视下不安地扭动。

“你是亨利的儿子？”

“你认识我的——你 **怎么** 会认识我爸爸？”

“监狱里。”莱的回答几乎有些温和了，“我欠他的。”

“欠他什么？”巴里想要细节。

“大概六针缝线。”

他下次有机会去看爸爸的时候一定得问问这个。他叹了口气。联结里又传来那种好奇，这意味着——

“问吧。”

“他因为谋杀你的母亲而进入监狱？”

“不是他做的。”这句话巴里已经说了无数次，“那是——”

他一般不说到这部分，但斯纳特已经见过他身边那么多奇怪的事情，所以也许——

“那是个和我一样的人。一个男人，和我一样的能力，穿着黄色的衣服。他现在又出现了，威胁着我的家人——”

“所以冷冻枪是为了这个准备的。”莱猜测，但实际上——

“差不多吧。”

斯纳特点点头，“你除了知道他‘穿着黄衣服’之外还知道什么？”

“我——也许，你为什么问？”

斯纳特偏过头注视巴里。巴里不确定自己是不是能渐渐习惯那种突然的专注，或者他永远都会坐立不安地扭开头。他不确定他应该这么做，这看起来像是让步，像是斯纳特会认定为他的弱点的东西——

莱的眼睛是浅灰的，带着些蓝色。巴里以前没注意到过这点。

“听起来他满怀恶意。”斯纳特说，“我也许还听说过些你不知道的东西。”

“你打算帮忙？”

“为什么不？”

“我——”巴里开口，但他也想不出不这么做的理由，“你为什么想这么做？”

斯纳特扬起眉毛，指向性地看了一眼他的印记。对，没错，这个。

“对，好吧，但是……你想要什么呢？”巴里询问，几乎有些急切。

莱的情绪变得复杂，带着少许惊讶和少许满意。

“你就一直在想这个？”他假笑了一下，“我能搞定自己的工作，小鬼。你别挡路，别管丽萨和米克，而我会为此回报——”

“丽萨？”

“我的妹妹。”

对，他当然有不止一个同伙。斯纳特和人合作，至少他拿到冷冻枪之前他是这样的。没了冷冻枪他大概又得找到一群人。好极了。

“所以我只需要在你和你的那群无赖们做混账事儿的时候视而不见？”

这比预料中的更多娱乐了冷队。

“怎么了？”巴里无法忍受那几乎是得意的笑容，厉声问。

“无赖们。”莱拖长声音，“这真可爱。”

“你的幽默感简直糟透了——”

“而你显然在疑神疑鬼，”斯纳特反击，“小鬼，你该这样看。你别管我们，而我保证我们 **无赖帮** 遵从你的规则——”

“这都是你想出来的规则，怎么又成了我的？”

斯纳特耸肩。“显然你基本就要求这些。不杀人，不折腾你的队伍，减少伤害，不伤害无辜。我有少说什么吗？”

“不能告诉别人我的真实身份。”巴里补充，而斯纳特感觉——

哦不。

“你 **已经** 告诉别人了？”

“只有米克。”斯纳特否定，而这简直好极了。

“ **只有** 你坏脾气的疯子 **纵火犯** 同谋？”

“我发现真相的时候我们被关在一起——”

“所以你觉得这 **没什么问题** ——”

“我很 **抱歉** 。”莱喊出声，而——

而他真的觉得抱歉。巴里深吸一口气。斯纳特低头看向自己的手。

“米克不会泄露秘密。”他保证道。巴里没有给出回应，所以他继续了，“如果我能告诉别人原因，他们就能更好地遵守规则——”

“我不在乎。”巴里咬着牙，他等着冷队和他争吵但——

莱只是点了点头。

“如果你认真想要保守秘密，你得找些化妆品盖住它。”片刻后，莱指出这一点，“除非你觉得，有一群条子好奇‘闪电侠怎么突然就有了和你一样的印记’或者‘他的面具在你有了印记之后突然变大了’没什么问题。”

“没错。”巴里叹气，“我知道。艾瑞斯已经带我买了。我手里有三种我都不知道该怎么用的遮瑕。”

“艾瑞斯？”

“我最好的朋友。”

“没错。”

他们陷入沉默。巴里尝试阻止自己盯着莱的印记但没能成功。他真想知道别人会对此有何猜测，寒冷队长在和闪电侠战斗后手上有了一条闪电印记。

“你……你会遮住你的吗？”巴里问道。

“你想让我这么做吗？”

“我不确定。你想这么做吗？”

“还没想过。”莱承认。

他们又停顿了一下。巴里注意到莱冷静多了。他们 **都** 冷静多了。也许他们最后真的能……能应付好这件事。

“你愿意给我你的电话号码吗？”

莱问，而巴里犹豫了。

“我的号码？为什么你——哦好吧我明白了，但为什么不是你给我你的——”

“我的手机还在某只证物袋里呢。”莱指出这一点，他看上去有些被逗乐了。好吧他确实有些犯蠢。

为此他很有可能丢掉工作……好吧这整个对话都能导致这一点。但如果斯纳特再次被抓住，而他的手机里有巴里的号码，证实了巴里知道些什么却没有行动——

另一方面，如果他 **没有** 办法联系到莱，他大概得在接下来的日子里想象联结中传来的每一次怒火、恐惧或者疼痛代表什么。所以他报出了自己的号码，然后——

“我们考虑完所有内容了？”莱问。

“应该是吧。”巴里回答。

他们对视了一会儿。巴里有些坐立不安。斯纳特看向门，又低头看向自己的手。

巴里觉得自己也许该起身去喊人，但他觉得莱大概更想在这里多聊聊而不是回去那个牢房——

“我想你可以开始冲我嚷嚷了。”莱说。

倒不是说巴里不想这么做，他有一大堆没法接受的理由，但今天的所有事情都让他疲倦不堪。而他也不可能在斯纳特真的越狱之前就为此冲他喊叫。

“为什么穿那种大衣？”巴里询问，他几乎为莱心里的惊讶笑出来。

“冷冻枪会导致周围的空气降温，而那是我最暖和的外套。你为什么整天穿着红皮衣？”

“这不是皮革的——”巴里抗议道。

“那东西看着像是虐待癖专用。”莱对他这么说。巴里呻吟起来。

“听着，这 **本该** 是消防队员用的防护衣。”巴里解释，“它的设计保证我奔跑时产生的摩擦力不会产生高温而导致着火或者裂开。”

“这也是个问题？”

“你都不会 **相信** 它有多麻烦。”

巴里想起了前几个月他穿坏的那些鞋子和那些他不小心点着了的东西。他真的该在某个邻居注意到那些坏了的鞋子、每天都有什么东西冲进来再冲出去——然后意识到他们住在闪电侠周围——之前就搬家。

“为什么是红色的？”莱询问。巴里翻了个白眼。

“因为 **西斯科** ——你认识他对吧？在火车边上？他呃 _差不多拿着个蓝色的真空吸尘器假装那是个冷冻枪来着_ 。”

从莱递给巴里的眼神来看，巴里不确定冷队这会儿是什么都没听懂，还是突然意识到巴里周围的人基本都是疯子。

“我——呃——”巴里突然结巴起来，一时间不知道接下来该说什么。

他想问问那颗卡达克皇朝的钻石，但他真的不想再多了解冷队的犯罪记录。他想问问丽萨，但他不太想聊莱的童年。他想问问莱这么聪明的人为什么没能读完高中，但他知道自己不会喜欢那个答案、

“我能看看你的印记吗？”他最后问。

莱偏过头，耸耸肩。

“请随意。”

他坐回到椅子上，在手铐允许的范围内伸展开手臂。这让他和巴里拉开距离，而巴里不知道自己该有什么感受。他向桌子这边前倾，在自己想清楚之前抓住了斯纳特的手。

这感觉像是静电，带着某种刺痛感，还有触碰到他人皮肤的正常感受。这有些诡异，但又很棒。

巴里试着无视它。这并不是特别困难，因为巴里同时还能感受到联结里传来的、莱的那种紧张和焦虑感。那些手铐都快勒进莱的手腕了。

那些线条鲜明地浮现在莱的皮肤上，从手腕上蔓延开。他尽可能轻柔地以手指追着它们中较粗的那些，发现它们蔓延到莱的食指和拇指上。等巴里试图翻过他的手，莱配合地变了一下姿势。联结里传来某种……大概是不自在还是什么，附带着恼火过去之后的某种温暖。巴里试着不去仔细思考它。

在莱的手掌上，闪电显示出不同的形态。它裹住了莱的无名指，然后弯折着冲向中指。它们在他的手掌中心分开，朝着完全不同的方向蔓延。其中一条分支一路穿向莱的手腕，最后消失在袖子里。

莱的指尖有些茧，而他的手掌摸起来几乎有些粗糙。

巴里没有放开他的手。

“唔——它们一路蔓延到哪里？”

“差不多到我的手肘。”莱告诉他。

“天啊。”

他再次翻过莱的手，用自己的拇指触摸那线条。莱变着姿势，但他这会儿只是无视掉那些，专注地看着那个深红色的印记。当他抬起头时，莱再次朝前倾。他们靠的那么近，距离几乎已经让人感觉不适。他应该放开莱的手并直起身来但是——

莱的目光投向巴里的嘴唇而巴里咽了一下口水。

“你是直的吗？”

“我—— **什么** ？”巴里结巴了。莱这会儿大概是想着这很有趣，而他真的该放开寒冷队长的手了。

“直的。”莱拖长声音，“只会对异性产生兴趣的那种——”

“ **我知道那是什么意思** ！”

“那么，红闪？”

“我——呃——你呢？”

莱微笑：“不。”

“我——呃呃呃——”

他那会儿大概是要尴尬到死，不过显然他们的时间到了因为迪亚茨进门来要带走莱——

“那么，之后再见。”

巴里不知道哪个更糟：整个警局大概都以为他吻了莱纳德·斯纳特，还是如果再过十分钟……他真的可能这么做。

 

*

几天之后的傍晚，巴里站在一处水坝顶端，在魔笛手的武器爆炸之后终于能站起身来——

哈特利倒在地上，大概是失去了知觉，或者快要失去知觉——

“巴里，你能听到我说话吗？”威尔斯博士的声音在他耳边响起。

“差不多吧。”巴里含糊地回应。

他往前走了几步，坐在某辆车的前盖上。他看着哈特利，同时不管那双手套对他做了什么，他在自我痊愈。

“你的生命体征开始恢复正常了，巴里。”凯特琳用她惯常的温柔声音说。

“谢了。”他微笑，小声回答。

“哦还有老兄。”西斯科插嘴，“你的超级恶棍大概给你拨了一打电话和一百万条短信。呃他想知道你这次又干了什么傻事儿？我刚刚告诉他你从魔笛手的手中拯救了中城——”

“哦，好吧——”巴里说，尝试着找到一个不那么疼的呼吸方式。

“呃他又问你，是不是又毫无计划地直接冲进什么危险，然后因为愚蠢的幸运勉强存活下来了。我要让他管自己的事儿去——”

“西斯科你——”

“这会儿他开始问你到底是有自杀倾向还是只是傻。我能告诉他，你想用他换个不那么邪恶的人吗？”

巴里大笑，他的肋骨应该是已经长好了，因为它们不那么疼了。某个地方莱的焦虑正迅速变成恼火，天啊这听起来更好玩了。

“别这么做。拜托别这么做。”他深吸一口气，站起身来。

伤处还是有些疼。他走向魔笛手的位置。联结里传来了担忧的情绪。

“好了。”巴里对同伴们说，“我没事了。我现在就把魔笛手带回来。”

“做得好，艾伦先生。”威尔斯说，“西斯科，请放下那只手机，停止惹恼斯纳特先生。”

 

*

在回实验室的路上，巴里设想莱往他们的共识列表上再添加内容。首要是巴里·艾伦不准负责制定计划，然后还有西斯科·雷蒙不能被单独和巴里的手机放在一块儿。

 

【完】


End file.
